


Love You More Than Gold

by QueenMissFit



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: F/M, bow chicka wow wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit





	Love You More Than Gold

Miguel and Tulio were running from the guards once again due to their scheme being uncovered. They had been running for a while; joking as they went. However when they stopped Tulio realised something; their money, their dices and his ring were all gone.

_Damn it._

Tulio looked up at the rooftops expectantly as he ran before running straight into a door. A laugh echoed through the air above the two men and Tulio once again looked at the sky, spotting the rapidly moving figure leaping from place to place.

Miguel smirked knowingly, shaking his head as he helped Tulio up.

Tulio glared at Miguel, "Don't say anything."

Miguel's smirk grew, "It's not my fault you are so helplessly in lo-"

"SHUT UP MIGUEL!"

"THERE THEY ARE!" shouted the captain of the guards, pointing to the two miscreants.

The two turned to each other before climbing up the building and running across the roofs away from the guards, Tulio's mind still focused on something else.  
After the two had gotten away they were laying in an alleyway together, hidden from sight. They were joking with each other and plotting their next get-rich-quick scheme.

As they were doing this, someone whistled to them. Once they averted their eyes from each other they faced the shadows in the alley, watching the person who had whistled to them swagger towards them, their hips swaying as they walked.

"Boys," The woman purred, twiddling a strand of hair as she spoke, "Stole anything recently?"

"N-No. Not at all. We've stayed out of trouble for once," stuttered Tulio, feeling a blush crawl up his face as he took in the women's figure, clothed in a tight white poet's shirt with string lacing up the front, long thigh high boots and brown trousers; although later when Miguel would ask about the blush he would blame the heat.

She smirked, swaggering over to Tulio and taking his chin in her hand before whispering in his ear , "Darling, you know for a con artist you are really bad at lying."

Tulio laughed before pulling the pouch of money from his belt and leaning from her touch, "And for a thief you are really slow at knowing when you have been stolen from."

The woman patted herself down quickly before clapping. She looked Miguel up and down before gesturing to his shirt. Swiftly he gave her the dice he had been using.

"So, loaded dice? You're not stealing but simply playing games...whilst cheating. I'm proud. By the way, try to be less obvious, your wanted posters are becoming more popular. Stay safe." She then spun on her heel and began to walk back into the shadows.

Before she could Tulio had lunged forwards and grabbed her wrist, stopping her movements. He looked back at his friend and with a nod, Miguel exited the alleyway to stand out of sight but most likely close enough to eavesdrop.

"Tulio let go. Please," she asked calmly without facing him.

"Y/N come with us. You won't have to hide anymore, we can-"

"We can what? Hide together, unmarried with your best friend whilst you both scheme a way out of Spain. I want a life where I can move when I want to without having to rely upon anyone."

"Do you not love me anymore, is that it?!"shouted Miguel, frustrated and on the verge of tears.

They stood in silence for a while before the woman admitted, "I do love you. More than adventure. Hence why I kept the ring as I will our promise."

_One day when we both escape Spain we will get married and live together, never worrying about gold again._

He let her go in shock before whispering, "I love you too. More than gold."

She quickly turned to face him, stealing a quick, searing kiss from Tulio before averting her eyes and climbing back up the building with the grace of a cat.

Tulio sighed as he watched her go feeling joy but also sorrow. _I'll miss her._

Miguel wandered back into the alleyway but before he could comfort his friend, Tulio had his eyes on the small gold ring that was thrown in his direction. _He got his ring back and the reassurance of the promise._

"Shame about the money though."

"Shut up Miguel."


End file.
